


Who's That Girl?

by cuddlepuss



Series: The Katmond Preschool Series. [3]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Childish Sexism, Fluff, Multi, Preschool, Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third point of view on Kayt's first day at Preschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> The answer to another request for another point of view.

Where's Ray going? We're still playing our game. Who's that girl?  
And why's he leading her over to the paints? Gerard's upset now, we're   
still playing our game, but he keeps staring over to Ray and that girl.   
Our game isn't any fun anymore. Why'd she have to come and spoil things?   
It's not fair!

Ray stayed with the strange girl and her mummy, painting, right up  
until break time, when he came and said he wanted us to play with the girl.  
Gerard said no, he said girls can't run fast or jump high, or race pedal   
cars so she couldn't. Ray stayed to play cops and robbers with us, but  
he kept getting caught because he'd be looking at where the new girl was  
sitting on her own on the ground, in the end, he gave up and went over to   
her.

What's happening now? Ray's put his arm around her. And now he's bringing   
her over to us. Ray say's we made her cry because she couldn't play with us,  
and that was naughty of us. Gerard says again that girls can't run fast or   
jump high, or race pedal cars, so how could she play? The girl, Kat, got really   
mad at him then. 

Standing nose to chest with him, she stared angrily up into his eyes and   
shouted "Oh yes I can, you just watch. I'm going to race him, and him (Frank   
and me), and if I win, you got to let me play with you. Ray, You start us."  
Getting into place beside he, Frank murmered "This is going to be easy!"

Ray, grinning, called "Marks, set, go!" and we were off. It looked like  
Frank was going to be right, we easily left her behind. THen suddenly, out of   
nowhere, she was in front of us, and going like fury. Before we'd even turned   
round, I could hear Ray laughing and clapping. She was back before we even  
got half way!

As Frank and I got back, Mikey was giving a shy grin, and Gerard was frowning   
in disbelief, but Ray was saying "It looks like we have a girl in the group now."  
Frank, grinning, shouted "Yeah, the group has a girlfriend now." All the grown   
ups started to laugh, but I don't know why. What's funny about that?

After break, Kat and Ray played with us, and that girl is mad! Frank said he was  
going to climb the fireguard to see if he could touch the ceiling from there, Kat   
got there first, jumped really high off the top, and smacked the ceiling, leaving   
a painty hand print up there. When Gerard and I were going to get the big digger  
from the sand box, Kat was already struggling back with it towards us.

WHen the morning ended, and it was time to go home, Mrs Toro came like normal  
on wednesdays to lead the walking bus home. Kat's mum hadn't heard about it, but,  
when she was told, she asked Mrs Toro if they could come along, and Mrs Toro said  
yes. Ray, beaming, grabbed Kat's hand and lead her into the line to stand with him  
at the back, behind Frank and I, and Mikey and Gerard. Kat had already kissed us all  
bye bye, much to Gerard's dislike.

I think it's going to be fun to have Kat to play with.

 

THE END.


End file.
